Ring Around The Rosie
by StarboltSparkle16
Summary: When a girl arives at the Titans Tower, they take her, in she seems harmless, sweet, but not every thing is as it appers to be......
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: Dont own Teen Titans

Summery: When a girl arives at the Titans Tower, they take her, in she seems harmless, sweet, but not every thing is as it appers to be...

Chapter 1: Arrivals

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a rainy day at Titans Tower, the lightning flashed, thunder roared, and the rain poured heavely. And the Titans were watching a horror movie,

"Robin," Starfire whispered.

"Yeah Star?" Robin replyed.

"I do not like the rain. It is most fright- Eek!" Starfire screamed, a loud boom of thunder crashed through out the tower.

" Shh... its ok Star, its only thunder." Robin said in a soft tone and hugged Starfire.

" Yes I do know but it is most as you say scary correct?" replied Starfire.

"DONG DONG!" the door bell rang.

Raven jumped a little, Beastboy shreiked, and Cyborg screamed like a girl.

"I'll get it." Robin said.

"I shall come with you Robin." Starfire replied nervously. As they walked to the front door they wondered who it might be.

_"Who would be out is this sort of weather? What if it a villan haveing a attach of the sneeking?" _Starfire wondered.

_"Who could it be no one should be out in this storm..." _Robin thought.

At that monment they finally arrived at the door. Robin slowly opened it while Starfire hid behind his back, to afraid of who

might be at the door.

As Robin opened the door they saw the most horrible thing that anyone could ever see...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey i hope you liked the first chapter! im sorry it is so short ill make the next one alot longer promise, the only reason why its so short is because its a cliffy! ok and here is a poll.

Who do you think it is?

A.) Slade

B.) a girl

C.) a prank of BB's and Cyborgs

D.)something else ( if it is anem what you think)

well thats it there will be a poll for every chapter so review!

Aundrea


	2. Oh My Gosh

Disclaimer: dont own Teen Titans...

Ok i am really really sorry for making that last chapter real short but its going to be a long story with alot of chapters this chapter is longer hope you like it and please review.

Chapter 2: Oh my Gosh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

recap:

As Robin opened the door they saw the most horrible thing that anyone could ever see...

end recap:

It was horrible. Standing there was a girl, she was shaking and shivering, her hair was brown and it was long and it was

messy, her eyes were

brown to, but they were holow, very holow and empty. She looked around 9 or 10 and was not short, nor tall. She was

dressed

in a big sweater, it covered most of her body, and she had long faded pants, and her shoes had holes in them. She

like she had been living on the streets and hadnt had a good meal in years.

She looked up to Robin and said, " Excuse me but what is this place?" the girl asked quietly.

" Its Titans Tower. Why are you here, especially in this storm?" Robin replyed.

" My parents have droped me off, they said I would live here now." the girl replyed a little louder this time.

" They have must be mistaken." Starfire said as she was comming out from behind Robin.

" No, they said i would live _here._ I am sure they were not wrong they did drive away quck though." the girl replyed.

" Well i am Starfire and this is my friends Robin." Starfire said to the girl.

" Well, do you have a name?" Robin asked eyeing her.

" My name is Audrey Rose." Audrey Rose replyed but then covered her mouth quickly.

" Why must you do that? " asked Starfire.

"I am sorry, I am never alowed to speak of any information." Audrey said in a hushed tone.

" Why?" Robin asked cofused.

" I have my reasons." Audrey said. But they had no clue what she ment by that. And it was good that way.

" Please, come inside. You shall meet are freinds and then have some of the ' chocolate that is hot. ' " Starfire said.

" Ok." Audrey replyed.

" Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven. Come here!" Robin yelled as he entered the main room.

"You dont have to shout were right here." Raven said bluntly.

" Oh." Robin replyed, quite embraessed.

" Friends we bring a new friends, her name is Audrey, Audrey Rose, correct? " Starfire greeted her to them.

" Yes, hello. " Audrey replyed quitely, and hide behind Starfire, Audrey wasnt usally shy like this but the girl with purple

hair did seem scary at first.

" Hello lil lady, im Cyborg." a big man that looked like he was half man half robot said as she started to come out from

behind Starfire.

" Im Beastboy! Whoa dude what happened to you- OUCH!" Beastboy said then screamed as raven elbowed him in the side.

" Im sorry for the way I look I havent had a very good home life." Audrey said. _I really cant say any more._ She told herself.

" Well I am sorry new friend Audrey." Starfire said while feeling sorry for her.

" Me too, im Raven. Do you have any powers. " Raven said then pulled the hood up over her head.

" Oh yes friend Audrey do you?" Starfire asked.

" Umm, well , umm..-"

" Please tell us! " Beast Boy whined.

" Well, umm, I have the power of, umm, invisibility and force feilds..." Audrey replyed nervously. She now couldnt reveal

anymore. Or it would happen.

" Cool! " Beast Boy screamed.

" Im gettin back to the movie yall can just stand there if you want." Cyborg said then headed for the movie.

" Me two! Wait up! " Beastboy yelled.

" What ever.." Raven said bluntly then folowed.

" Would you like to watch the horror of the movies with us friend Audrey? " Starfire questioned.

" Yeah, do you wanna?" Robin asked her .

" Sure. " Audrey replyed then they went to go watch the movie.

Then the she had the song in her head. _Ring around the rosie..._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I hope this chapter is better the next one will be longer and so will the next but yea, it may seem stupid now but it gets

good with kill- oops well i got to go dont want to say anymore! bye!

oh and the poll

What do you think will happen?

A) i dont know

B) they all die

C) what i think...

D) She stays with them and things happen

E) they all live happly ever after

F) IT will happen

Aundrea


End file.
